


Like the Way Phobos and Deimos Orbit Mars

by rainsoakedshoes



Series: stonerwolf prompts [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Derek, Derek-centric, Drugs, Established Relationship, Insecure Derek, Kissing, Making Out, Multi, Rimming, Shotgunning, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Unsafe Sex, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedshoes/pseuds/rainsoakedshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles were sitting on Derek’s couch kissing each other. Derek always marvelled at how the two of them looked together.<br/>They knew each other inside and out, all their movements were in perfect sync. It was like they were preforming a dance they had practiced a million times; every move, from the way Stiles’ lips dragged against Scott’s to the way Scott cupped the side of Stiles’ face, was perfect. Stiles’ long fingers traced the tattoo on Scott’s arm that he claimed to hate so much and Derek watched, mesmerised. Their lips were wet and moved against each other smoothly, every now and again Derek would see a hint of tongue or teeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the Way Phobos and Deimos Orbit Mars

**Author's Note:**

> and here we have the fourth instalment of the stonerwolf prompts. this weeks prompt was "poly ships" so naturally i wrote mchaleinski. 
> 
> i wasnt originally going to write smut but my fics have a habit of getting away from me
> 
> i wrote this as a sort-of-not-really continuation of [Welcome Home](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1861632) which has basically turned into an au where derek, scott and stiles get high and make out a lot

Derek spent so much of his life feeling like he didn’t belong, that he was always on the outside looking in, and he still finds himself slipping back into that mindset. Always managing to convince himself that he’s an outsider, just passing through.

Even now he feels himself feeling detached from what is happing around him. Even though he has a pack, a family, people who love him, two boyfriends. _Two._ His head still reels when he thinks about how he managed to get not one but two amazing people.

The same two boys he was watching through bloodshot eyes and a haze of smoke.

Scott and Stiles were sitting on Derek’s couch kissing each other. Derek always marvelled at how the two of them looked together.

They knew each other inside and out, all their movements were in perfect sync. It was like they were preforming a dance they had practiced a million times; every move, from the way Stiles’ lips dragged against Scott’s to the way Scott cupped the side of Stiles’ face, was perfect. Stiles’ long fingers traced the tattoo on Scott’s arm that he claimed to hate so much and Derek watched, mesmerised. Their lips were wet and moved against each other smoothly, every now and again Derek would see a hint of tongue or teeth.

After a few minutes Scott pulled back and pressed his forehead against Stiles’, both of them smiling at each other.

“Derek, you’re staring again,” the alpha said, a smile on his lips that were hovering just above Stiles’.

If he were sober Derek probably would have blushed, but at that moment all he could do was nod. Yes he was staring. He was staring at his _boyfriends_ kissing because he could. He was staring because, for some reason that escaped him, Scott and Stiles wanted to be with him and allow him to be a part of their world.

Stiles giggled, a sweet, pure sound that made Derek’s stomach swoop whenever he heard it.

“Derek,” Stiles sing-songed. “Earth to Derek.” Stiles was always very giggly and carefree when he got high.

Derek’s eyes rose from where Stiles and Scott’s fingers were tangled together to Stiles’ face.

Both Scott and Stiles were facing him now, their faces lit up with bright smiles. They looked at Derek as though he hung the moon and stars and it made him tongue tied.   

“Hmm?” Derek managed to get out.

“Are you just gonna stare or are you gonna join us?” Stiles asked, his lips red and stretched into a large grin.

Derek stood too fast, the blood rushed from his head and caused him to sway on his feet. Stiles and Scott both stood as well, placing their hands on Derek’s shoulders and steadying him. The heat of their hands burned through Derek’s clothes, grounding him. Derek had barely been aware of the joint still in his fingers until Scott took it from him.

Scott took a drag then cupped Derek’s face as gently as he had Stiles’. The smoke passed between them then Scott’s lips were on Derek and Derek was leaning into the younger man. Scott tasted like weed and Stiles; the latter the more intoxicating of the two. Scott rubbed his thumb across Derek’s cheek and Derek’s stubble scratched against his palm.

Stiles was behind Derek, his hands under Derek’s t-shirt, hot fingertips running over Derek’s skin. His breath was hot on the shell of Derek’s ear. Derek made a soft noise into Scott’s mouth when Stiles bit at his earlobe.

The two younger men lead Derek over to the bed. They moved, orbiting him like satellites, stripping him of his clothes; fingers touching every inch of skin that they exposed. Stiles sucked marks onto Derek’s tanned skin, watching them fade almost as quickly as Stiles could make them.

They took turns kissing him, each kiss deeper and more passionate than the last as they vied for his attention. Their hands continued to roam his body, taking in every part of him as though it was their first time touching him.

Stiles wrapped his hand around Derek’s hardening cock, which made Derek moan into Scott’s mouth and arch up into Stiles’ touch.

Scott used this tongue to open Derek up. He licked and teased Derek’s hole, he nipped at the tender skin of Derek’s inner thighs and watched Derek’s legs tremble. He alternated between pressing sloppy kisses against Derek’s entrance and thrusting pushing is tongue in and out of Derek until the older man was grasping at the sheets and begging against Stiles’ kiss swollen lips; desperate for one, or both, of them to touch him.

Derek was on his hands and knees, Scott knelt behind him, and Stiles knelt at the edge of the bed. Stiles kissed Derek while Scott pushed into him the first time; he cupped the side of Derek’s face and whispered praise until Derek was rocking back against Scott.

Stiles rose to his feet and Derek opened his mouth for Stiles. Derek’s mouth was hot and wet and Stiles moaned, digging his nails into Derek’s scalp. Derek looked up through his eyelashes at Stiles whose eyes were closed and mouth wide open in a perfect ‘O’ shape.

Scott had one hand on Derek’s hip, the other was wrapped around Derek’s cock, stroking in time with his thrusts. Derek’s moans and whimpers were muffled; his throat spasming around Stiles’ cock.

Derek came first, spilling out onto the sheets, while Scott and Stiles’ low voices urged him on.

Scott and Stiles came within moments of each other; filling Derek.

The two younger men pushed Derek down onto his back. Stiles settled between Derek’s legs, licking Scott’s come out of him. Scott lay down next to Derek and kissed the other werewolf, licking the taste of Stiles out of Derek’s mouth.

When he was done Stiles moved up to lie on the other side of Derek. He playfully pushed Scott out of the way to kiss Derek again.  

Derek sometimes still felt like an outsider, he still doubted his own worth. However in moments like this, when he was between Scott and Stiles, he felt like the centre of the universe.  

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on [tumblr](http://heavenlyhale.tumblr.com/) about mchaleinski and make my day


End file.
